1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system including an embedded system and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer program product for increasing efficiency in configuring various settings for making access from an embedded device to the information processing system while ensuring security.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are embedded systems known as equipment that provides a specific function, such as a printer, a copier, a measurement device, and a video conference system, embedded with a device that provides a function of various types. Such an embedded system is required to provide a specific function, and various inputs and outputs to and from the embedded system are made via a specialized interface in many cases. For example, various data entries to and various setting configuration of conventional embedded systems are typically performed via an input unit, e.g., an operation panel, a dedicated hardware key, and/or a dedicated button, provided in the embedded system to avoid security risk. The conventional embedded systems are configured not to detect a storage device or an input device externally connected to the system via an interface, such as an USB interface.
For this reason, a user of a conventional embedded system has entered and configured operation settings, condition settings, and the like utilizing an operation panel that is provided in the embedded system and specifically structured for a specific device. More specifically, to configure network settings of the embedded system, a user must use user interfaces (UIs) specialized for the system. Here, a problem arises that because the UI is not configured for entering other operation settings than the network settings, the UI can undesirably restrict convenience for a user that desires to enter other settings after the network settings.
An embedded system that allows connecting an external input device to the embedded system is known. However, because individual management of UIs or the like is not performed, the embedded system undesirably allows a user of the external input device to operate every part of the system. More specifically, there is a problem in terms of security that a user can perform operation such as modification, deletion, access, and the like even on a part of the system that should not be configured by the user.
There has been proposed a technique for configuring various settings of a video conference system, which is one form of embedded systems, while enhancing user's convenience. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2008-187716 discloses a technique for enhancing user's convenience in configuring various settings of a video conference system to support a specific task, such as holding a teleconference, yet minimizing security risk. This is achieved by providing UIs that restrict data entry to minimum screens and minimum entry fields by coordinating operations of hardware devices and software application.
Although it is possible to decrease security risk through the UIs of the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2008-187716, the technique is not premised that an access to the embedded system is made via an external input device. Accordingly, there still exists a problem pertaining to a conventional specialized input device that a user must perform operation under a restricted input environment.
In view of the problem of the conventional technique, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer program product that enhances usability by permitting an information processing system implemented as an embedded system to be controlled by an external input device, and, furthermore, minimizes security risk caused by the external input device by managing access from the external input device to the information processing system.